1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to power cords, and more particular, to a portable power cord reel assembly for use in conjunction with, for example, utility lights for use with motor vehicles and the like.
2. Description of Related Art
Utility lights, such as utility lights powered by a vehicle's cigarette lighter receptacle, or 12 volt accessory power outlet, have been known for some time. Such prior art utility lights often employ a power adapter within a first housing, a lamp, or flashlight within a second housing, and a power cord interconnecting the two housings. A clip, coupled to the second housing, is sometimes provided to permit the flashlight to be attached to a sun visor, a vehicle's hood, or another convenient surface, two allow the flashlight to be directed to a target in a “hands free” fashion, permitting the user to use both hands to, for example, conduct an inspection or repair of the vehicle's engine or other components.